Half-Dead Romance
by xFlandre Scarlet
Summary: Lucas was just a normal boy in the town of Tazmilly. He gets ill, and must overcome a transformation to survive through it. His while world turned around. He meets a boy named Ness, who seems to have an eye for the blonde. Will he know his secret? Rated T for swearing, lots of blood and some steamy scenes in the future. Also thank you to TheMysticalQ for beta-ing this.
1. Chapter 1

TWO STORIES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Anyways, I got this idea, I don't know why, but I love it. Enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was a late night in the peaceful village of Tazmilly. The moon was shining, no clouds in sight. Thousands of stars could be seen. It was warm and quiet, just like any other night. Though, this town wasn't always that calm. Since hundreds of years, others lived amongst the citizens of the village.

No one knew how it started. All they know is that there was once a man, a man that craved power. He wanted the nowhere islands to his own, and even, the world. He wanted control over everyone, and that they would obey all of his orders. None accepted it, and eventually, he was defeated. It took years and years. The whole planet was infected by his greediness, and some became insane. Wars were created, clans were made. Though they were all against him. The world, that was once a whole entity, was separated into multiple parts, with some not even surviving the destruction that was brought. The man that was responsible for this disappeared, and was never heard from again.

The people decided to restart fresh, to create a new world that was based off of peace and harmony, that no one should be submit to someone else, that everyone should have their free will. They built new villages, cities and countries, with every one of them having a connection to the other.

Though, something strange happened. Certain people started to act strangely, and looked differently. They had strange markings on their backs, and got more aggressive, even with loved ones. They hated the sun, not being able to endure its warmth and light. They had an unusual appetite for the substance that made a human live, the essence of life. They wanted the blood of others, going crazy for it. The people fought back against them, but nothing seemed to work. They were stronger, able to lift up objects twice as heavy as them. They were noticeably faster, and seemed to be able to sense things far from them. Bullets were shot at them, swords slashing through their skin, though it had no effect at all. After a while, they couldn't endure it, almost dying from the heavy impacts. Eventually, they all left together, the number of population growing against them. If one were to come back, they had to suffer from the townspeople.

Now, today, we look at Tazmilly village. There wasn't a lot of advanced technology, though that's how the people liked it there. They didn't like the rapid progress of it, and preferred to stick with their old habits. Everyone knew each other, and they all cared and respected each other.

This night was going to be a particular one for a young man, living alone in the forest. He was reading a book in his chair, his bright eyes rolling across the pages, just like usual. He was one of 'them'. It was a normal day. He was walking in the same forest he is in now, admiring the scenery. Just out of nowhere, someone pounced on him, and before he could do anything, he let out a yelp, the person biting into his neck with their sharp teeth. Only minutes later, and he became like them, 'infected'. He was a good man, though. He learned to control himself, and lives amongst the people of Tazmilly. No one knew that he was one of them. Even though he would give anything to change back to the way he was before. He didn't age; he would live eternally, not a year older or younger then what he was when he changed. He tried to make the best of his life, trying new things and exploring new places.

While turning the next page of his book, he heard knocking at his door. He placed his book on the table, looking out of the window. 'No one has ever knocked here before.'

He kept his guard up, not knowing who it was or why they were here. 'Shit, I hope they haven't found out...' He grabbed the door knob, slowly twisting it. He yanked it opened in one shot, prepared to attack.

At his surprise, he found no one on the other side. He stuck his head out, his red eyes looking both ways, though found no sign of life. Then, he heard a cry. It sounded like a baby's one, and it came from beneath him. He looked down, seeing a basket with blankets wrapped around it. He picked up the object, removing the covers, discovering where the sound was coming from.

It was a baby. A baby that someone left at his door. Alone, with nothing or no one else. And at _his _door of all places! "..." He had no idea what to do. Clearly, then person that left this child at his door did not know who he was. He was dangerous, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. He wanted to give this baby to someone else, someone that he knew that could take care of it.

But he wants something else even more. He always wanted someone to love, someone to care for. In his condition, he couldn't. But, this was his chance. To prove that he was just like everyone else, and not a 'monster', as people called it. He took a deep breath, his legs starting to walk towards town, but halted, turning back towards his home. 'I know I won't hurt him. I'm better than what I am, it's been years since I haven't done anything, and I can act normally around other people, and not snap at them.'

He smiled warmly, taking this child inside with him, promising himself to care for it and not let anyone harm him. "Now, what should I name you..." He looked closer at the baby, finding out that it was a boy. He had blonde hair that swirled up on his head, with the brightest blue eyes that anyone has ever seen. He was an adorable baby.

"I'll call you... Lucas."

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Okay, I think it`s obvious that it`s gonna be about vampires. Oh, and they won't sparkle like in Twilight. I'm getting this out of the way now, nothing related to twilight. Nope.

Also, should I make this character an OC or someone from the Mother universe? If so, tell me who.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Years have gone by since the day Ninten found Lucas at his doorstep. The blonde grew up to be a nice, caring boy. He went to school, and was at the top of his classes. He was intelligent, reading books everyday and finding out new things on his own, discovering and exploring what the world is. Ninten wanted him to live a normal life, just like any other child. He kept his word, taking care and raising the blonde as if he were his own, protecting him from any danger he would get into. Lucas didn't mind that the man was different than a normal person, in fact, he admired him. He was just like a father to him. Most people like him would give up, live a life of crime and fall into their desires. If the raven haven't of told the blonde what he was, he never would have guessed that he was something else.

They laughed together, went into town, talked with the townspeople and participated in local activities. Ninten would always surprise Lucas with new objects and antiques, and tell him stories about his life. He had many tales, since he was older than a hundred years. The blonde was always fascinated by them, wanting to hear more, but Ninten would say to wait for tomorrow, then tuck him in to bed. They would play together, most noticeably chess. No matter how Lucas would get close to win, the vampire would always pull out a move and take over, even at the last minute.

Ninten was truly a great father figure, though, he wished to be like everyone else. It seemed that Lucas grew faster and faster with every day that passed by, and knowing that the blonde would die before himself was painful. He would be alone again, for who knows how long. But, he would always put these thoughts aside, wanting to live in the present instead of the future, and enjoy the time he spent with Lucas to the fullest.

Today was a day just like the others. Lucas was preparing himself for school, finishing brushing his teeth. Ninten was sitting in the living room, mind delved into a book.

"Got any tests today?" he asked, turning to the next the page.

"Yes, history." Lucas answered, putting on the top of his uniform. "This should easy. I studied all week, and you even told me about the time you lived during the period." The test was about how Tazmilly was like 50 years back.

"Ah, yes. Did you enjoy my story?"

"The historical part, yes. But not when you told me how you used to try and pick up girls 'in the old days' or how you said it." The blonde chuckled, getting his bag and putting his books inside it.

"You have to admit, I was a hit back then." Ninten chuckled as well, putting down his book.

"Yeah, _sure you were._" The blonde said sarcastically, heading towards the door, opening it.

"Well, never mind about that. Just concentrate and you'll get the highest score again." The vampire placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I got this." Lucas smiled back, and started to walk into the forest. "Bye!"

"Bye, and good luck!" The raven watched until he could no longer see Lucas, heading back inside. "He'll do fine." He sat down, picking up his book from where he left off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lucas was racing through the questions, knowing the answer as soon as he finished reading it. 'This is easy! I'm sure to get the highest score in the class!' Everything was going perfectly for him. He was at the last question, and it was worth the most points. Just when the blonde placed his pencil on the paper, he froze, feeling a sharp pain course through his body. He cringed, trying to think about the test and not about the pounding in his head and the crushing feeling in his heart. 'I… I'm okay… I'm just going too fast… I should relax…' Lucas took deep breaths, taking his time with the question, though it seemed to have no effect. In fact, it was getting worse by the second. His chest felt tighter and heavier, while his mind felt dizzier and lighter. His whole body was trembling, so much that he couldn't keep his pencil still in his hand.

Lucas felt like he couldn't breathe, the tightness preventing any air to get in or out. He clutched his shirt, trying to maintain consciousness, even in his drowsy state, his vision getting blurry. The blonde was panicking, trying to give off a signal, but he felt that he couldn't move or speak. 'Please… Someone, help…' He hoped that someone would notice him, however he was at the back of the classroom, the teacher was somewhere else and everyone was concentrated on their tests. 'I… Ah…' Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't maintain his strength, his head banging against his desk, finally alerting the students around him.

"Oh my god, someone get the teacher!"

"He doesn't look well!"

"He's collapsing!"

Yelling came from everywhere, multiple people running to get the teacher, others surrounding the blonde, and the last thing he saw before his heavy eyelids closed was worried expressions with the teacher bursting through the door.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ninten was tidying up the house. He had swept the shelves, washed the dishes and clothes, and was just about done sweeping the floors. 'I wonder how Lucas is doing right now… He must have already finished.' He chuckled to himself, knowing that the blonde was always one of the first to finish tests.

Just when he was placing the broom away in the covers, he heard knocking at his door. Compared to when he used to live alone, no one ever knocked at his house, and most didn't even know he lived in the forest. Since Lucas went to school, he had to write on the application paper where he lived. The blonde also brought some friends over time to time, and Ninten made some new friends, mostly with the children's parents, so it wasn't all that rare anymore that someone would come over.

The raven headed towards the door, opening it to discover that the schoolmaster was at his door.

"Ninten, is it?" The man asked, a grave expression on his face that alerted Ninten that something wasn't right. This was no friendly visit.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Ninten asked, praying that whatever had happened was something he could easily handle.

The schoolmaster gave a sigh, shaking his head slightly as he seemed to struggle with what he had to say. "There's... Been an incident. It's about Lucas."

Ninten became immediately worried, trying to think of what happened to the blonde, even though he felt that nothing was going through his mind at the moment. "What… What happened?"

"He fainted in class. Doctors examined him, but there seems to be nothing they can do to help him. I'm… I'm afraid he's dying."

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Ninten got the message, he rushed over to the hospital that Lucas was held in. Apparently after he collapsed, they discovered that he had an immense fever, and no matter what they did, it wouldn't go down. He coughed up huge amounts of blood, and was drowning himself in it. His heart beat faster and faster with every minute that passed, as if it were to explode. Almost no air was getting into his lungs, and had to get some pumped into him just to keep him alive.

The blonde woke up a bit after he was at the hospital, though felt like he were in a dream. Thumping banged against the walls of his heads, feeling that his skull could crack at any second. He couldn't open his sapphire eyes completely, and his vision was already blurry. His limbs felt like they were heavy rocks, unable to lift or move them. His chest was tight, and pain was flowing through his veins, spreading out on every inch of his body. Lucas was terrified, hoping that they would fix him up as soon as possible. Though he didn't knew that nothing could cure him in his current state. He coughed up some more blood, then fell asleep shortly after, the pain too much for him.

The doctors were everything they could, but nothing seemed to have an effect on the blonde. They couldn't stop the internal bleeding, couldn't regularize the heartbeat and couldn't get air inside his lungs. The boy was pale, and his face was starting to get blue. His whole body was still trembling, blood splattered all over him. He had occasional spasms, and he kept moaning and whining in pain.

Ninten bursted through the door, finding Lucas laying helplessly on the bed, taking sharp breaths.

"Shit..."

The raven slowly approached the bed, grasping the boy's hand tightly. He fluttered his eyes, looking at his surroundings and fixed them on the man. "N...Nin...Ten..." The blonde's voice was shaky, unable to speak clearly.

"..." Ninten didn't respond, examining the blue eyed-boy. He didn't believe that he couldn't be saved, but just by examining him, he knew that there was no hope of recovering. The doctors said that it was something they never saw before; even specialists had no idea what Lucas had gotten. They called it a new disease, a deadly one with no chance of surviving. It attacked the immune system, preventing the body to recover, and infected the heart, pumping contaminated blood throughout every single vein, but seemed to not be contagious.

Lucas looked hopelessly at the man, memories of spending time with him invading his mind. He thought it was a cruel way to end his short life, not being able to live through the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to graduate, get a job, find a soul-mate, or even to feel anymore emotions. He'd be a lifeless boy, a corpse with no use to the world. Sorrow started to fill him, only pilling up with the agonizing pain, realizing that his end was near, a few tears spilling from his eyes.

The raven still didn't say anything. He only had one thought in mind now.

There was a way to save the blonde.

If there was really no other choice, he had to do it.

He didn't want to lose Lucas, not after all of these years, especially not by this cause of death! Though the choice disgusted him, and knew that somehow, someway, he would later regret it. But if it meant saving a boy's life, then he had to go through with it. Ninten tried to think about the negatives and positives, both sides trying to lure him in with facts.

He wanted the blonde to live. To be free, not imprisoned like he was. His body restricted him, and no matter how much he wanted to be like everyone else, he knew he could never be. The man just wanted someone to care for, that he could see grow up and live the life he always wanted to.

To save him, he'd had to throw all of it away.

He asked himself, 'Is it better to die and not suffer, or to live and suffer?'

Ninten made a final decision, hoping that it was the right one.

He hesitantly leaned his head near Lucas neck, confusing the boy. "W…What a-a-a-" He coughed, halting himself in his sentence, blood dripping down his cheeks and chin.

The raven placed his sharp teeth against the boy's delicate skin, slightly trembling. He wanted to back away, but instead he sank his teeth in, piercing the skin beneath them.

Lucas sharply gasped, feeling an even worse pain on his neck than the rest of his body now. He felt the blood inside of him draining from his neck, where Ninten was slowly taking it out. The man was fighting with himself. He promised himself that he would never drink one drop of blood for eternity, but broke that promise. It felt… so _good._ He'd never realized how great it felt! He just wanted _all_ of it.

Without realizing it, the raven was taking almost all of the blonde's essence, closing his eyes lightly. The boy was trying to push the man away, but was too weak. He felt the pain in his chest slowly fading away, but was being transferred through his veins, feeling that his neck was being ripped in half. He started to feel more mentally active, but at the same time, more physically drowsy. He felt that his life was being sucked out of him. He was immobilized, even though he squirmed slightly. He wanted to scream as loud as he possibly could, but nothing came out of his mouth. Only soundless gasps. His back started to burn, feeling that some parts were being burnt on, forming a strange pattern. Now, his body was twitching, his skin getting paler and paler until it was milky white. His eyes felt like they were melting, stunning sapphire eyes now turning into fierce ruby ones. He felt his teeth scrape against one another, and when he bit his lip in pain, he winced, piercing his own skin with his now sharp teeth.

Ninten wanted more and more, but when Lucas was finally able to let out a sound, the raven's eyes shot open, realizing what he was doing. He immediately backed away from the boy's neck, looking at him in shock. He was shaking, touching his own lips, finding blood at the tip of his finger. "It's… It's over… I… never have to do it again…"

The man was disgusted with himself, knowing that he got out more then he needed too. He was ashamed of himself, hitting the nearby wall in anger, his arm passing through to the other room.

"Mm…Mmff…"

Ninten turned his head over to the bed, discovering that the boy was still trembling, lightly moaning in pain. He slowly opened his now red eyes, able to lift himself up. He still felt pain at his neck, blood dripping from the bite marks. He suddenly felt a bursting energy flow through him, as if he could lift every object in the room at once, and run through the whole town without once stopping. He looked at the raven, then got up, slowly approaching the mirror, carefully observing himself.

Lucas placed a finger on his sharp teeth, then went under his right eye, tugging down on the skin to have a better look. He then placed it on his neck, getting some blood on it. He went back to his mouth, hesitantly licking his finger, having an unusual appetite for blood.

Once finished, he turned back at Ninten, looking at him with threatening eyes.

"What the Hell did you do to me."


End file.
